irwinallenfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonah and the Whale (VBS episode)
Summary The Seaview is host to a joint scientific project with the USSR, to discover what destroyed a Russian deep sea laboratory. Nelson and Russian scientist Katya Markhova descend in the diving bell to investigate the wreckage when the bell is swallowed whole by an immense migrating whale. With only an hour of air left, Crane and a rescue party race against time in an attempt to swim inside the whale and attach a cable for the Seaview to pull them to safety. Background Information *This is the premiere episode of the second season and the first episode of the series broadcast in full color (the pilot episode was shot in color, but aired in black & white). However, the very first shot in the episode, a stock clip of the Seaview cruising the surface, is a monochrome shot from the first season. *Terry Becker (Chief Sharkey) and Allan Hunt (Stu Reilly) make their debut in this episode. *The noncoms begin wearing new costumes with this episode. Rather than the previous sailor attire, they now wear colored coveralls, in either light blue or red. Stu Reilly consistently wears blue, while Kowalski wears Red. Patterson (seen only for a moment from behind at the scanner) will normally wear blue, but does wear red on occasion. *The Seaview sets undergo major changes: **The sub model now has only four windows in the front and the control room has been moved forward, combining that set with the observation nose set. **There is a large, color viewscreen on the wall over the radar/sonar stations. **A hatch for the flying sub berth has been added to the underside of the Seaview. *This is the only episode to have music written by Jerry Goldsmith, who was also asked to provide a new theme for the series. It appears in this episode only. The original theme by Paul Sawtell returns the following week. However, the composers for the first few episodes reference the Goldsmith theme liberally throughout their music. *The flying sub is not introduced in this episode, however the end credits play over a photograph of the vehicle descending toward the ocean. *The diving bell carries the radio call sign "Apple 1" in this episode. *This is the only episode written by Shimon Wincelberg. Wincelberg co-wrote the pilots for Lost in Space and The Time Tunnel, as well as the Lost in Space episode Invaders from the Fifth Dimension. *The interior of the whale was also used in the Lost In Space episode The Derelict. The set was created for the 20th Century Fox science fiction film Fantastic Voyage. Stock Footage Footage from the first season was tinted and used, particularly from the episode The Ghost of Moby Dick. Memorable Lines Stu Riley: "Man, dig that fish!" Links and References Cast *Richard Basehart as Admiral Harriman Nelson *David Hedison as Captain Lee Crane *Robert Dowdell as Lt. Commander Chip Morton *Terry Becker as Chief Sharkey *Allan Hunt as Stu Riley *Del Monroe as Kowalski *Paul Trinka as Patterson (listed as "scanner") *Arch Whiting as Sparks *Nigel McKeand as sonar (uncredited) *Pat Culliton as crewman (uncredited) *Robert Payne as helmsman (uncredited) Guest Stars *Gia Scala as Katya Markhova